Pedro Barboza
Pedro Barboza was a Brazilian Jiujutsu practitioner/judoka within the Judo Club. When they they found out that he was the Masked Pervert that sexually harrassed the young boys on campus, he was expelled. After Mutou beat Barboza, however, Minami took him in and welcomed him to the Second Karate Club. He currently shares a dorm with Hayama and Minoru (Pedro's only victim that got away before he could rape him). Appearance Pedro is a muscular Brazilian who is dark-skinned, has a unibrow, and pencil-lined beard with a goatee Personality Pedro is an eager and active homosexual. When first introduced, Pedro raped young male college students on campus regardless of of their club affiliation including kendo, track/field, rugby, karate, and judo (the sumo club were the only ones that weren't attacked). Pedro's purple belt in Brazilian Jiu-jitsu and the fact that no one on campus has ever been able to stop his tackles/ground game made Pedro quite an arrogant character. However, it was until he faced Mutou, in which Ryuuji utterly and flawlessly beat Barboza to a pulp, and after joining the 2nd karate club that he changes in behavior and in strength. Through his engagement with the 2nd karate club he truly demonstrates himself as a man that cares for his fellow club members. When Ibuki Kengo, (in a mask) attempting to stir Pedro up, says that he has beat up all the other brazilian transfer students he gets consumed with rage. Even after joining the 2nd karate club he is seen rooting for each member during their fights (for Minoru & Mamiya at the Preliminaries, Mutou and Minoru at the Kaburagi Tournament, & for Takenaka/Mamiya/Hayama/Minoru for the Ragnarok Tournament). He has even gone so far to teach Mamiya and Hayama a little bit of ground work for the Ragnarok Tournament. Pedro has a huge open crush on Minoru. He attempted to rape Minoru on three seperate occasions. Relationships Kohinata Minoru Pedro has an attraction towards Minoru and will do anything to become close to him. Pedro first encountered Minoru while wearing his mask and tried to rape him. He attempted to rape him again when Minoru became drunk. Mutou Ryuuji Pedro first met Mutou when Mutou caught him in an unsuccessful attemt to rape Minoru. Mutou wanted to find who the real Masked Pervert was because he was accused of raping boys by the Hyakubukai. Mutou confronted Pedro and brawled for a bit. Mutou was initially impresed with Pedro's jiu-jitsu. Even though Mutou wasn't serious, it still amazed him how Pedro took all of Mutou's attacks and wasn't fazed even in the slighest bit. After catching Pedro raping the Judo captain on camera, they fought again in the 2nd Karate club dojo. With Mutou serious in the fight this time Pedro was easily defeated. After the defeat Minami welcomed Pedro into the 2nd Karate club. Tamura Keita Tamura Keita is the judo captain that expelled Pedro after he found out that Pedro is the Masked Pervert. Tamura also expelled him from the dorms. Pedro begged Tamura to take him back but Tamura refused because it would ruin the Judo Club's reputation. After continuous arguments back and forth, Pedro raped him and quit. Misaki Nana Pedro is jealous after he found out that Minoru and Nana went on a Christmas date. He doesn't like Nana because she likes Minoru and he branded her as a "depraved stalker woman" who plans to steal Minoru away from him. Abilities Plot Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Reinan University Category:Judo Club Category:Second Karate Club